User talk:BA$
Uploading images Hi! It's very important that certain information be provided by the person uploading the images, especially licensing info. Since you're not using any of the drop-down options, please copy and fill in the following for each image. Help in using the template can be found at DC Database:Image Template and DC Database:Image Tags. It's difficult to properly categorize certain images without knowing what issue from which they originate. Thanks! The Paradox 01:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Would you PLEASE stop uploading bare images? I've provided a copy of the template needed for each image that you should be using, and I'm really confused why you won't even respond to such a basic request. The Paradox 01:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey. When you upload an image, there's a pull-down menu that lets you select what kind of image you're making. It's really useful, and important, because not only does it allow us to categorize images a lot more easily, but it also provides important copyright information. You barely have to do any extra work, just select something from that quick drop-down and it makes things a lot easier. Also, you might want to put a tad more thought into how you name your images. We try to make the names just plain words, which makes it so that we don't have to look at everything when we're sifting through images, and so that when other people want to use them the names are easier to remember, instead of random strings of numbers and letters you have to copy paste. You're uploading a lot of great images, and we really appreciate all of your contributions, but you could be so much more helpful and more appreciated if you just followed these couple of guidelines. Also, it tends to drive the guys who work on our images here a lot less bananas. Thank you in advance. We hope you keep up the good work, this is just causing some annoying but easily avoidable maintenance problems. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:27, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Image naming Thank you for supplying info on images you've been uploading recently. One other thing that would improve them is better naming. Images are sorted by name, so a descriptive name rather than a string of numbers is important. Please review our Naming Conventions for Images and choose appropriate names. For alternate covers, such as Image:10532 400x600.jpg, something like Image:Action Comics 871 Virgin would be more descriptive and categorize it better. Thanks, and keep up the good work. The Paradox 23:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Movie Images You actually had the right idea by adding to Category:The Dark Knight/Images, we just didn't have the template yet. We do now. :) The Paradox 06:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Text from DCComics.com FYI, I had to remove the synopsis from Justice Society of America Kingdom Come Special Superman Vol 1 1‎ because it copied text explicitly copyrighted by DC Comics. You can rephrase the info and/or include a link to the DC page, but our policies (and legal issues) forbid the cut-and-paste of their text. The Paradox 21:07, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Batman vs. Spider-Man who would win batman or spiderman Wayne Williams (Earth-901) Hi, just curious where "Earth-901" comes from. : 01:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) The earth for Just Imagine... from this appendix of list of realities mostly from Marvel and some for DC https://www.marvunapp.com/master/earthteaz.htm#numbered.[[User:BA$|BA$]] 01:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, but I think maybe that's his list where's he's assigning numbers, not necessarily a designation approved by DC Comics. If DC hasn't assigned an official designation, maybe we could use "Earth (Just Imagine)" as a temporary place holder. Would you be okay with that and maybe we can move over the Wayne Williams entry to "Wayne Williams (Just Imagine)"? :: 01:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I guess so.BA$ 02:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC)